geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Geneforce
'' ''"There was a day when the world's greatest icons and heroes joined together to become a force. On that day, was the beginning of a legend that would be told for the ages. A legend of heroes from realms beyond, from planets away, from the near future, and even from the here and now. That day was the beginning of a force. The Geneforce." Overview The Geneforce is an organization comprised of some of the greatest heroes, most of whom hail from the Mobius System. They are dedicated to fighting crime and injustice, working both as a team and as a strike force as the universe's primary line of defense against any threats to the natural balance of the universe. Their numbers have greatly expanded over the years, but Genesis, Juliet, and Emily were the original roster. Origins To Be Edited (Genesis, Emily, Juliet exclusive stuff here.) Expanding the Team The Geneforce was expanded during one of Mobius' darkest times. A strange power flux allowed super-powered criminals to escape their maximum security holding cells and escape. At this point, most of the people who would become the Geneforce had mostly been working by themselves, teaming up on occasion to tackle larger threats should they come up. With the massive amount of villains now escaped into the nearby Miles City, several heroes set to work trying to quell the madness. At the time, the villain necromantress Charisma had been a "reformed" hero, while Luna had been jailed and was much more wicked for reasons unknown. Genesis, while riding his magic staff with Emily and Juliet, suddenly experienced a loss of his ability, regaining control split seconds before hitting the ground. Confused by the predicament, the trio is approached by the interplanetary hedgehog named Ikari (needs citation). She had seen what had happened and, not believing in magic or other super spiritual powers, believed them to be invaders of some sort. She confronted them, demanding an answer when a Holo-butterfly from Charisma landed near Genesis, explaining the situation in Miles City, where destruction was growing increasingly. Charisma's ally, Pointsettia, was gravely injured, and needed medical attention quickly. Genesis, Emily, and Juliet decided to scope out the situation, and Ikari begrudgingly followed. Luna had gained several allies while in the maximum security prison, who shared her desire to make Mobius burn. Jorgan Van Auger, San Juan Wolf, Hesuse Belregus, Shilleu de Ramirez, and Doctor Heratio Q made up this group, and they welcomed Luna as their leader. Meanwhile, Genesis' group had met up with Charisma and Pointsettia and managed to clear up the situation with Ikari. Miles City's destruction attracted Speedster, the son of the legendary Sonic, to the area and he quickly met up with Genesis' group. They knew Pointsettia needed medical attention immediately, but the only hospital nearby was in the middle of even more chaos. As the group made their way to the hospital, Luna's gang confronted them, and fighting ensued to distract the villains. Unfortunately, the villains were able to overpower Genesis' group, and was about to go after the Ailuro Clan, a group of ninja, mercenaries and assassins that was the next significant threat. Yet, the Clan attacked first, led by Xanthos Ailuro, who had heard about the break-out. Seeing his old friend, Luna, he tried to persuade her to join him, but she is unresponsive. Xanthos has no other choice but to attack, and so he does. The Clan barely manages to defeat Auger's crew, leaving Luna left. Suddenly, a gravity-manipulating villain known as Isaac Le Verrier threatens the life of Charisma, to which Luna finally responds to, seemingly returning to her old, heroic self. In the midst of the chaos, Ikari had managed to get Pointsettia to the hospital, and had helped the others get back onto their feet. Genesis, Emily, Juliet, Speedster, Xanthos, Luna, and Ikari fought Isaac, eventually overpowering him when all seemed lost. With Isaac's defeat, the group knew that the escaped criminals had to be brought in, and the team had worked well together in taking down Isaac. Emily suggested they become a force for good, and invited the others into the Geneforce, a play on Genesis' name. Ikari turned down the invitation to the group, but it seems likely that she would help them, if need be. Early Battles Dark Ignition Shadow of Execution The Combine War II What was going to be a friendly get-together at an amusement park becomes a full-blown war when conflicts from the past resurface once more. A small group of Geneforce members consisting of Genesis, Juliet, Emily, Solanna, Xanthos, Omicron, Luna, and Kanna had broken down several miles from the amusement park and had were waiting for Kanna to fix the engine. Spirit, an old friend of Luna's who was meeting up with her there, flies by and fixes the engine for the group and promises to meet them there. As they were about to take off for the park, a mysterious skunk in priest's robes approached them, needing a ride to the park as well. Luna seemed to have remembered him from somewhere, but the skunk denied any connection the two may have had. As the bus leaped over a gap in a bridge, the strange skunk's guitar case flew open, revealing a chainsaw. Mentioning a friend he needed to meet, the skunk quickly placed the chainsaw back in its case. As the bus neared the park, the skunk mentioned he needed to meet Spirit, who was apparently the friend he mentioned before. As the group dispersed throughout the park, the skunk approached Spirit, who was near the merry-go-round. Spirit responded with shock, saying this person was supposed to be imprisoned, but the skunk merely says that the "G-man" sent him to the park, with a message for Spirit: The prison guards were dead. Spirit identifies the attacker as Alexander, who finds it amusing that Luna doesn't recognize him. Spirit reveals that Luna's memory has been partially wiped clean, forgetting events that both Spirit and Alexander seemed to be a part of. Solanna overhears the conversation, along with Alexander's ultimatum: come with him to prevent Alexander from killing innocents, or fight Alexander and risk getting innocents caught in the crossfire. Spirit agrees to come quietly, and Alexander allows the Celestio-Sapian to enjoy the rest of the day before he would have to come in. With that, Alexander left, getting orders from the G-man through an earpiece: Once Spirit is on the ship, they would glass Mobius. That way, if Spirit were to escape, he'd have nowhere to escape to. Solanna, having followed Alexander, is quickly caught off guard when Alexander attacks, his chainsaw pressed against her neck. Solanna's body heat quickly began to melt the blade, which Alexander quickly re-formed. The burning metal was picked up by Omicron's sensors, and he and Xanthos quickly come to Solanna's aid. Alexander reveals his signature weapon: the Hand of Law. Xanthos recognizes Alexander as the shady skunk from before, and he joins Solanna in attacking him. After a short exchange of powers and battle tactics, Alexander acknowledges the Geneforce's strength, absorbing his chainsaw's blades into his body, and reforming them around his legs. He says that the Geneforce rivals Dark Cosmos in strength, a group the Geneforce had never heard of before. The two forces battle again, with Solanna being forced to rebirth herself in the middle of the fight. Luna finally arrives on the scene, and as Alexander mentions his name, Luna begins to regain her lost memories that Spirit had taken away. Alexander reveals his hidden love for Luna, and her rage that Spirit had taken her away from him. Luna's inner demon, Daitengu, begins to take hold as Alexander extends an offer to her to join the Combine. Alexander clashes with Daitengu, saying he had lied about loving Luna, and was only deceiving her. Alexander then holds an amulet with icy blue, golden yellow, and magma red liquid spiraling in the center. He says that the amulet held the one force that Spirit and Luna could not defeat: The Seeds of Destruction. He cracks open the amulet, and the liquid oozes to the ground, forming into three beings. Alexander decides to leave through a portal, saying that Luna and the Geneforce should get "aquainted." The Seeds -- Volcanus, Thoris, and Odis -- prepare to strike Luna down when Spirit intervenes, sending the Seeds flying with his gravity-manipulating powers. Thorius notices that Spirit had used an ancient and forbidden technique -- the Perfect World Resurrection -- to revive his old teammates, Joshua Sweet and Xavier Ramirez, at the cost of ten years of his own life. Spirit and his allies reveal themselves to be the Dark Cosmos group which Alexander and Luna had been a part of long ago, and attack the Seeds. The Seeds were quickly defeated by Dark Cosmos, and Spirit notices that the sun is beginning to set. Keeping his end of the promise, Spirit starts to walk towards the park's exit, saying only the Geneforce could stop the G-man and Combine now. Elsewhere, Warlord Hades has watched the whole event, calling Spirit his little brother. Two months later, the Combine turns its gaze to Planet Tropic, but are halted from destroying the planet by Omega C. The chaos of their fight comes to a close as Omega C escapes in a space vesel by someone claiming to help. This mystery person reveals themself as Slaif, disciple of Spirit. Slaif explains his own planet had been saved by Dark Cosmos, who then taught Slaif's people how to defend themselves against the Combine Empire. He also reveals that Alexander was a part of Dark Cosmos, but after Luna left, Alexander turned on the group and killed Sweet and Xavier. Alexander then went on to become a general of the Combine, second to only the G-man. Slaif pleads with Omega C to find the Geneforce before the Combine can complete their ultimate weapon. This weapon was related to the Celestio-Sapians going missing over the past several years, and Slaif suspects that the Combine is utilizing the arcane energy all Celestio-Sapians are endued with to bring the universe to its knees. Before that, Slaif and Omega C head out to round up former members of Dark Cosmos, starting in the biggest music club in the galaxy: Sweet Tunes. This club is in orbit around the planet Mobius, where most of the Geneforce was sequestered. Upon arriving to Sweet Tunes, the duo finds Joshua Sweet, who lends them the flagship of Dark Cosmos: the Bleak Nebula. Sweet mentions he has a contact on Mobius, and that Omega C should head for Neo Geneforce City to find him. The ship takes into Mobius' orbit, which is noticed immediately by the Ailuro Clan's Omicron. He and Pennatus bring it to Xanthos Ailuro's attention, who decides to teleport to the ship's landing site with Omicron and Xanthos' alternate universe counterpart, Raze. In the meantime, Pennatus and Xanthos' sister, Erythros, would continue work on mecha prototypes. Xanthos' group arrives close to Omega C's party, and the latter brings to the former's attention the actions of the Combine. Slaif also brings up Sweet's contact, a robot with one eye and a hatred for organic lifeforms. Upon his mention, the robot, Zazul, reveals himself nearby and unveils more of the Combine's plan. The organization had captured 9,999 of the 10,000 Celestio-Sapians to make a biological weapon known as the Celestio-Chimera. This ultimate bio-weapon is the size of a planet, and is meant to be a sort of planet destroyer. The weapon would be complete in about a week. Upon learning this, Xanthos quickly calls the rest of the Geneforce, who generally arrive pretty quickly. Zazul also reveals the coordinates of the Combine homeworld where the weapon was stored: Zul. It is also revealed that Alexander is actually two beings: Alex from this universe, and his Shadow World counterpart, Xander. In addition, after Speedster arrives, Slaif reveals that Sonic and Amy Rose had died helping Slaif escape from a Combine mining camp. The Warlord protecting the Mobius System, Hades, also arrives with the newly split Alex and a large fleet of soldiers. In the midst of the chaos, Xanthos had slipped away to traverse the Neo Geneforce City sublevels that few knew about. Meeting up with Pennatus and Erythros with the completed mecha prototypes, Xanthos flips a secret switch, revealing that Neo Geneforce City... is also a space-craft designed by Chris Co. The City rises to join the fleet of space-craft and vessels headed for Zul. Using wormholes to shorten the amount of time to arrive, the entire fleet of ships arrives in Zul's orbit, quickly launching an attack on the Combine there. After landing several devastating blows to the Combine and Zul itself, Slaif's radar picks up on the Chimera's lab frequency, and alerts the others that the Chimera was nearly complete and was aware of their presence. The Chimera has evoved past the Combine's expectations, and has rebelled against them. The Geneforce, Dark Cosmos, and Hades launch multiple attacks on the fleeing Combine and the now free Chimera, whose hulking figure towers over anything else in the area. Luna decides to make the ultimate sacrifice: a power called Dark Guardian Roar that, while having great power, also forces the user to give their life force, essentially losing their physical form. Unfortunately, the attack that Luna uses and essentially dies for, does little to harm the Chimera. It is discovered that Spirit is being used as the Chimera's main battery, who Omega C frees along with the other Celestio-Sapians. As Xanthos transforms the City into its robot form, the others unleash their "super forms," and unleash another barrage of attacks on the weakened Chimera. As the Geneforce uses their various Super Forms to distract the Chimera, the City unleashes an artificial Gene-cannon, the signature move of the Geneforce's leader, Genesis. With their combined power, the Geneforce successfully eliminated the Chimera. But unknown to the Geneforce as they left to return home... Xander rises from Zul's surface, a small blob with the Chimera's mask on his chest... Return of the Cataclysm Seeds After the Combine War II, this arc begins with various Geneforce members flushing out all remaining sources of Combine knowledge. While Alex, Speedster, and Pointsettia are gathering Information, Xanthos and Slaif learn an artifact of the Gods was nearby. This artifact involves the tale of how the Celestio-Sapians came to be. Though they were unaware, this artifact's power would be exploited many times in the future: the Kronos Stone. The Vengeance of Xander Rocky's House of Pain Years before her encouters with the current members of Geneforce, Roqueta "Rocky" Kaos had encoutered a Dark Demi-God, viciously nicknamed "Dark Chaos" (and later Roxanne), who had chosen the Tropican as a vessel for attemtping a take over on Mobius. Due to the efforts of heroic team-ups, the Demi-God escaped and now semi-mutually resides in the girl's subconcious, but without all the powers of one. Much later, Roxanne makes a return to the surface, this time having completely taken control of the body of her previous vessel, thanks to a severe intake of negative energy accumulated over the 18+ years she's been active. Unfortunately, the power of Demi-God at her disposal, Supreme Overlord Kaos (SOK) (a.k.a. Roxanne) has conquered Planet Tropic, the homeworld of Rocky and her friends/family. Attaining alliances of powerful foes of our current Geneforce from worlds and dimensions apart, SOK strives to carry out her mission to dominate and attain all the energy she can from her victims, building a "House of Pain" resembling a maze-like colluseum, in which several heroes attempt to stop her through destroying the structure and it's housed monsters. The RP has been retconned since abrupt halt in May of 2011, however the author is considering a reboot in the form of a short story. Other Adventures Shadow of Madness and Rise of Execution Sul Thraze Unbound Dark Gaia and the Blood Red Moon Gates of Heaven, Depths of Hell Current Roster 'Genesis '- Leader and founder of the group, Genesis is a wind mage who practices heavily in magic (both wind and light) and martial arts, as well as actively trains other members through test battles. He is strong, brave and reckless at times, but has the street smarts and skill to back himself up. Despite his high advocation for teamwork, he refuses to let anyone he cares about get hurt, and thus often goes it alone to protect them, straining himself in the process. 'Emily '- Third and youngest member of the group, Emily is powerless in the world of magic, but not altogether. She is youthfully cheery and often the increase of morale for the team, but can overreact when it comes to things that might be frightening or intense. Her backpack is also useful for carrying anything the group might need. She is known to point out when a problem is caused by Lord Shadow Chris, Genesis' brother and rival. 'Juliet '- The second member and first female to join Genesis' team. Often reffered to as being second in command if the worst were to happen, Juliet is understanding and encouraging but also practices magic a great deal. Because healing magic is the most difficult to master, she focuses most of her time on mastery of this subject and has little attack power. Her main element, water, is her main method of attack if she chooses to fight. 'Luna Materex - '''Queen of Iciaura, Luna possesses mighty psionic prowess and cryokinetic abilities. As a result of experimentaion, she has access to powers akin to those of fallen angels. 'Xanthos Ailuro -''' 'Pointsettia - '''A Forest Guardian, Pointsettia has vast knowledge of plants, herbs, poisons, and toxins. 'Blastion Brimagh -''' 'Alex Tiberius Law -' 'Spirit -' 'Speedster -' Former Members Rose - After a gruesome battle over the Kronos Stone, Rose the Forest Guardian became a cyborg to recover from her vicious wounds. Ivy - Another Forest Guardian, Ivy has an innate connection with water, and understands its fluidity like no other. Simoa - The last of the Forest Guardian quartet, Simoa can manipulate electricity masterfully. Other Members (Honorary/Reserve) Roqueta Kaos - A hero of her own world, Rocky is a skilled geokinetic. Wrath - Rocky's son from the future, Wrath is a powerful pyrokinetic. Joshua Sweet - Slaif - Xavier Ramirez - Solanna - A hedgehog with the powers of a phoenix, Solanna can control, manipulate, and generate fire. When she's sustained heavy wounds in battle, she burns up in flames to be reborn as a child. Ibbie - An adventurer, Ibbie the deer has a spirit weapon named Tanto that she argues with often. Despite that, Ibbie loves a good thrill. Souline - A gecko with healing and resurrection powers. Ginseng - A mouse with fire capabilities. Spite - A wolf with the power of sound. Sprint - A cat that uses technology to outrace opponents, Sprint is rarely seen without the other Racers. Drift - A cat the uses technology to outrace others. Drag - A cat that uses technology to outrace others. Circuit - A cat that uses technology to outrace others. Delques - Braig - Parker - Reece - Capone - Kratos - Genis - Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Neo Geneforce City: This massive city is a mere diguise for the advanced spacecraft that's hidden under its surface. The NGC ship is equipped with several weapons designed after the founding members, like the artificial Genecannon and the X-cannons. The ship also can transform into a humanoid mecha. This form was only used in the Combine War II. Weapons Notes/Trivia - The Geneforce is inspired by both Marvel's Avengers, and DC's Justice League. - Geneforce was originally not a group a people who fought for good, but originally a power source for the hero Genesis. The idea was later scrapped in favor of a new one. : - The second incarnation of Geneforce was as a battle cry for Genesis, the term was also used in other context such as "By the power of the Geneforce." Again the idea was scrapped. : - The final idea for Geneforce was to be Genesis' own private army that would help those in need. At first the army consisted of Genesis, Emily, and Juliet. This idea was then improved upon by other members of the forum. Navigation Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Characters